


A Purrfect Night

by Starry_Eyed_Writer



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Jealous Alex, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Modern Era, im so bad at tags, imangine what id be like if they had a kid, it just hurts my heart at this point, these two are really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Eyed_Writer/pseuds/Starry_Eyed_Writer
Summary: John is sweet, with a heart of gold. That's one trait Alexander loves more than anything else about his boyfriend. What happens when John's heart gets the better and he brings a stray black cat home?  John gets attached and puts the cat above Alexander. The Alexander Hamilton gets jealous over a cat?!





	A Purrfect Night

**Author's Note:**

> For a quick reference, these two live in a New York apartment that gets fucking cold during snowy winter nights. This all came to mind with a headcanon that during cold nights they cuddle as close as they can get because they are gay and don't want to be cold. With those in mind, enjoy !!

Alexander laid out the final blanket across his shared bed. He stared at the pile of about 6 blankets laying over the entire bed, he smiled triumphantly at the fact he found all the blankets within his apartment; his smile quickly was swept away as cold air finally hit him, sending a shiver through him.

"John! Where are you? I'm cold and I finally got all the blankets on our bed!" Alexander yelled out to the entire apartment, not knowing which room John was in.

"I'm coming! I'm just grabbing Luna!" John responded only a few seconds later.

Alexander let out a groan of disappointment and anger, of course, he had to bring Luna. Alexander didn't realize he said it out loud until he heard John enter the room with laughter emanating from him. Alexander turned his head to John, seeing a black cat curled in his arms, contently sleeping. Alex glared at the cat, hoping John wouldn't see. John set the cat down and shut the door to keep all the warm air they could get inside their bedroom.

"I know you don't like Luna but she needs to sleep in here tonight, you know it gets ice cold in this damn apartment." Alexander only grumbled as a response.

All the thoughts of what Luna has done to Alexander flash through his mind. He can still see the day that John brought her home, he explained that he found her alone and hungry. Alexander loved how big of a heart John has for animals, it was one of the many things that made John..John! And he loved John with all his heart, he agreed to keep the cat in the apartment until they could find her a forever home. With them both being out of the apartment most of the time they both knew they couldn't keep a pet around for long. Ever since that day, Alexander swears that Luna wants them to break up.

There have been many occasions where John would have to put Luna first, then Alexander. Hell, on their two year anniversary Alex was waiting at the restaurant they were supposed to meet at then got a call from John that Luna ate a small plastic object and was at the vet now getting surgery. Of course, John made up for it in several different ways and apologized profusely. Alexander didn't have half the heart to say that he didn't forgive him, but he will never forgive Luna for just existing at that point.  
John smiled softly, moving in front of Alexander and tilting his head a bit to look at the smaller man. Alexander snapped out of his thoughts, facing John.

John set his hand on Alexander's face, Alexander leaned into the touch, "Just let her sleep in here tonight, please?"

Alexander sighs, "Fine."

John smiled his bright smile that makes Alexander weak in the knees. John leaned forward and captured Alexander's lips with his own. The kiss was long and thankful, Alex only pulled away thanks to another shiver running up his spine.

John laughed softly, "Alright, let's go to bed, the snow outside is gonna turn you into ice if we don't hurry."

Alexander only laughed at the comment, "Will you turn off the light please?"

John nodded, "Of course."

He gave Alexander another quick kiss and walked to the other side of the room. Alexander jumped on top of their queen size mattress, quickly climbing under all of the blankets stacked on top of one another. The light that filled the room flicked off, leaving only the small amount of light coming from the closed to illuminate the room. John quickly moved to the bed, joining Alexander under the sheets. Alexander laughed a little, giddy at the warmth and the fact that he finally gets to snuggle with his boyfriend after a slow day.

John smiled, his beautiful smile still radiant through the dark, he tangled his and Alexander's legs together as he pulled him closer to his taller figure. Alexander pulled all the blankets the cover them almost completely. Alexander leaned his head into the nape of John's neck, feeling John's hair, still in a ponytail, brush against his face.

"Love, your hair is still up." Alexander's voice was barely above a whisper.

"It'll be fine." John hummed back.

"I don't want you to get a headache," Alexander sat up, untangling himself from John's grip.

He grabbed one end of the evergreen colored ribbon keeping John's hair up, he lightly pulled it as to not hurt John. He undid the ribbon and set it on a nearby nightstand. John slowly sat up to face Alexander, shivering in the cold air that hit his upper body.

"Thank you, Lex." John didn't give Alexander the time to respond as he leaned forward and captured Alexander in another kiss.

He brought Alexander down on the bed again, holding him close to his figure once again. John laid kisses all over Alexander's face, "It's cold, you know that. Don't get up again please, I don't wanna turn into an ice block."

Alexander laughed lightly at the comment, accepting all the kisses John is providing him.

The nice moment was cut off by a 'poof' from the end of the bed. John turned his head to see Luna slowly making her way up the bed, meowing at him.

"Luna! Hello baby girl. Oh! I'm sorry I forgot about you, are you cold? Here," John lifted the blankets to allow Luna under them.

Alexander glared at her as she was about to lay down on the pillows above John's head. Alexander swears that she smiled at him there and she got up, deciding the best spot to lay in is right in between John and Alexander. John let the blanket fall on top of her as she curled up in a ball that faced John. John smiled, hugging Luna close to him.

Alexander tried to wiggle around into John's side, only to be welcome with black fur in his face. He huffed with anger, he rolled over so his back was facing John. Even if he had 6 blankets on top of him, he still was cold. He wasn't gonna lie, he just wanted to be held in John's arms more than anything. Alexander shifted under the sheets, shivering at the cold feeling in his legs.

"Alex, love? Are you okay?" John asked out of nowhere, into the darkness.

"Mhm." Alexander only lets out a small nod he knew John couldn't see.

John took a pause before speaking again, "..Why don't come cuddle with me and Luna?" If John was going, to be honest, he missed Alexander's presence even if he was only a few feet away.

"I can't cuddle with you if she there.." Alex's voice was only a hair above a whisper.

"What was that love?-"

"I can't sleep with you if she's here. You always put Luna first to me and she hates me, John. Hates me!" Alexander sat up quicker than he thought to face John.

The room filled with silence, Alexander felt nervousness pick grow in his stomach at it. John started laughing, at first it was a light giggle that grew into a full laugh.

"Are you jealous of a cat?" John questioned through his laughs.

Alexander felt guilt and embarrassment rise in him, a pink tint dusted his face.  
"Maybe I am! But I can't even cuddle with you without fur getting in my face. It's irritating." Alexander held a tone to his voice that you mainly hear while he's arguing with Jefferson or Burr.

"Hey," John sat up, his figure blocked the small sheds of light coming from the covered up window behind him.

John faced Alexander, he turned to pick up Luna and held her in his arms. He faced Alexander again, Alexander's face barely visible in the dim lighting of the room and yet John could still see a confused expression on Alexander's face. 

He smiled, "Here Luna, your presence bothers the love of my life so you have to sleep in your bed tonight."

John moved out the bed and set Luna in a cat bed on the floor, at the foot of their shared bed. He moved back into the bed as quickly he could, the cold air getting to him. He pulled Alexander as close to him as he could, turning them into a cuddle burrito. The motions happened so quickly that Alexander was left with a look of astonishment as he was being cuddled into John's chest.

"I-ok, you know what? This is nice." Alexander had a hard time spitting out a whole sentence as a response, just making John laugh and nuzzle closer to his smaller boyfriend.

John buried his face into the mess that is Alexander's hair, lightly kissing the top of his head, the fact that Alexander's hair was a bit greasy from not showering didn't bother John at all.

"I'm sorry I got jealous over a cat." Alexander's voice muffled from being buried in John's chest.

"Pft, I never thought I would hear the great Alexander Hamilton apologize. I thought it was a Hamilton trait to never apologize, hm?" John responded.

"Shut up." Alexander said with a laugh, "And besides, get used to never apologizing because you'll be a Hamilton one day."

John felt a heat rise to his face at the thought, to think, one day he and Alexander will be married; just spending all of their time together. John shuffled in the bed so Alexander's face was in front of his. Alexander cracked open his eyes, seeing a soft smile on John's face.

"One day."

"One day." Alexander leaned forward to connect their lips together.

Alexander moved his face to John's chest again, while John kept his grip tight around the small of Alexander's back. Both slept calmly in each other's arms through the night, the cold not bothering either one as they were tangled together.

Luna stared at the two from her spot on the floor, a glint of pride in her eyes as she laid her head down and fell asleep.


End file.
